To Go Where I Can't Follow
by Little Asian Girl
Summary: "I'm not leaving you, Princess." Loki stared into Fandral's amber eyes. A sob escaped her lips. "Then don't go where I can't follow." One-shot genderbend.


**Just trying out an idea. Pain and angst within I hope. I tried to make it heartbreaking, but it really depends on the reader's point of view. Enjoy…?**

 **DISCLAIMER: I do not own anything except for the plot. All characters go to their respective owners.**

 **SUGGESTION!**

 **Perhaps you would like to intensify the feeling of pain and despair! I suggest reading this while listening to some sad, slow, music.**

~oOo~

"No!" Loki screamed as Fandral collapsed. She sprinted over, sliding quickly to her knees. A dagger the length of her hand had impaled deeply into his chest, just below his sternum, dark red blood oozing from the wound. Loki summoned her magic to try to lessen the pain before sliding the dagger out. The process was slow, and Fandral grimaced, but said nothing, keeping his eyes on her face. When the dagger was finally out, a hole of torn flesh left its place. On closer inspection, Loki saw the edges were barbed, tiny sharp bits of metal still clinging on to extra bits of skin. Swallowing her nausea, she tossed the sticky dagger a few feet away.

"Loki…" His voice was quiet under the sounds of the battle around them. No one noticed them and she shushed him as calmly as she could. He grunted and clenched his jaw.

"You will be fine. Just lie still." Her hands glowed a pale green and ran her hand gentlyover the large hole in Fandral's chest, supporting his body with her other hand.

Nothing happened.

The hole did not close up, the bleeding didn't stop. Nothing was happening. Her mind went blank.

(It didn't work, but it was supposed to. Her magic always worked.)

"Loki, it's not going to-"

"Yes it will!" Loki's voice began to shake and she licked her cracked lips in determination. Her magic glowed a little brighter and she forcefully tried to keep her hand still, convincing herself that he would be fine. He always was. Fandral rarely was injured, and he was quick to heal. It rare to ever see him in a state like this.

"Loki." Fandral repeated. She ignored him.

"Why isn't this working?" She muttered sweating from her efforts to maintain the spell.

"Princess, look at me." Loki glanced at his face reluctantly. Fandral was pale, and his usually bright amber eyes were slightly glassy. He coughed, a wet hacking noise. He struggled with his words for a moment. Loki brushed her hands in his blonde hair, glinting in the setting sun.

"Fandral?" She kept her voice as neutral as possible. Loki racked her mind for something, _anything_ to help him.

"The both of us know that your spells can't do much with a wound like this." The realization hit her like a brick wall. He was right. Damage like that was impossible to heal, even more so if the Norns had commanded it. Loki stared into his eyes, the sun bringing out the gold flecks in his irises. He weakly lifted a hand to her face and she took it, pressing it to her cheek. It was wet, but not with blood. Her tears dripped on his face, leaving trails through the the dust.

"No…"

(He was right, she knew it.)

Somewhere on the battlefield, Sif yelled victoriously.

"Please don't leave." Loki begged hoarsely, pleaded even. His eyes were drifting shut, but he opened them at the sound of her voice. " _Please_ Fandral."

"I'm not leaving you, Princess." His words slurred. Loki blinked the tears out of her eyes, sobbing softly.

"Then don't go where I can't follow."

Her words hung in the air, a sense of hopelessness settling around them. After a moment's silence, he spoke again.

"Poetic as always…" Fandral trailed off and coughed again, coating his lips in a thin layer of blood. Loki laughed wetly, feeling more tears fall down her cheeks while she cupped her hands on his face.

She was vaguely aware of Thor and the other three Warriors behind her, realizing what had befallen their comrade.

"Only with you." She leaned forwards, and kissed him. It tasted of a bittersweet clarity, and his lips were warm with blood. The first, and last kiss. When she pulled away, he smiled faintly.

"I love you, Princess." Fandral whispered, loud enough just for her to hear.

(Or maybe because he didn't have the strength to speak any louder.)

Another sob escaped her lips.

"I love you too." Fandral let his eyes droop, until they closed completely. Loki didn't realize she'd started screaming until it pierced the quiet surroundings. Loki squeezed her eyes shut, feeling a hollow ache form in her chest. Hugging his body, she sobbed into his hair, shoulders shaking.

(This couldn't have happened,it _shouldn't_ have happened. Not to him.)

Loki felt the dirt shift behind her.

"Kill me." She looked up emptily at her brother's blue eyes. Thor said nothing, and kneeled beside her, placing a hand on her back. "Kill me… _Please_."

"He will hold a place in Valhalla. You will see him again, sister." Hogun and Volstagg kneeled beside her as well, and Sif bowed her head. Loki cried quietly, kissing Fandral just one, last, desperate time.

His lips were cold.

~oOo~

 **The end is just the beginning.**

 **Thank you for reading, and please rate and review!**


End file.
